Many devices have objects that must be moved from a storage location to a use location. For example, inkjet printers typically contain a spittoon that is used to service the inkjet head. The spittoon is typically stored in a storage location during printing. When the inkjet head needs to be cleaned the spittoon is moved to a cleaning location where the inkjet head can be serviced.